Memory Alpha talk:Acknowledgments
MA thanked I thought it might interest the folks here to know that Memory Alpha was thanked in the new Enterprise novel Last Full Measure as a source for information on the Xindi crisis and the MACO characters. As someone who contributed quite a bit to the ENT Season 3 articles (and created a number of those MACO articles!) this made me a happy camper. -- Steve 03:00, 18 April 2006 (UTC) ::This is quite an acomplishment, and as a community, we should all be proud. Jaz talk 03:02, 18 April 2006 (UTC) Influence of Memory Alpha How much has this site been used in the production of licensed material? There is an acknowledgement in "The Buried Age". Anywhere else? -- Connor Cabal 02:56, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :I believe for at least some of the Glass Empires series (if not all), we were used as a reference. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:14, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::*cough*User:DarkHorizon/Novel acknowledgements*cough* -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 13:46, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::: I created the adjoining page based on the above link to give DH's page a little more visibility. --Alan 05:38, 17 June 2008 (UTC) To my friends at Memory Alpha... At the weekend I visited FedCon XVII in Bonn to do a little bit advertising for Memory Alpha and find some Klingons to revive the klingon Encyclopedia. I created some flyers (sorry, German only) which gathered some interest and talked to a lot of fans (many who didn't know MA yet) and of course browsing around a bit. One of many guests was Brent Spiner. I had a little chit chat with him about MA - and brought you a little present :-) --Avatar 15:09, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :Thats awesome. Great work. Next year I am on the con, too. We should include this pic in Brent Spiner's article... I think. ;) – Tom 16:52, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks Tim --- Jaz 22:19, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :::Nice! I don't suppose this could maybe be added to Spiner's page or something? --From Andoria with Love 06:00, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Feel free to do so - because I'm not a regular contributor to MA, I didn't wanted to change the page. --Avatar 07:11, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::::While this is really great, I think adding it to any article would be tooting our own horn and not very encyclopedic. However, don't we have a page in Memory Alpha namespace for awards and such? If not, we might want to create one, and place this there. That page could also have the list of novel acknowledgements etc. -- Cid Highwind 07:49, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::::How about: Memory Alpha:Acknowledgments? – Cleanse 11:11, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::We do have Memory Alpha:Awards... I don't know if it could/should go there, or on a new page, or if we should just restructure the awards page to something like Awards and acknowledgments (or whatever). -- Renegade54 13:14, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::Changing MA:Awards to MA:Awards and acknowledgments works for me. I didn't think it would actually be added to Spiner's article, mind you, I just thought it was worth asking. :-P --From Andoria with Love 20:34, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::: That way we could have an "official" location for stuff like this. --Alan 21:25, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Sounds good to me. :-) – Cleanse 23:23, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Dennis Tracy Could/ should this link also be here on this page? Dennis Tracy has linked to his Memory Alpha article. – Tom 10:11, 17 June 2008 (UTC)